How to Rock the New Girl
by Wrterchica22
Summary: When a new girl comes to school and nobody seems to trust her, gravity 5 takes her under their wing. But does this lead to a new band member or total destruction. More importantly what does Molly have to do with the downfall. Join Gravity 5 as they try to stay at the top and not come crashing down. Sorry for the summary change!
1. Disclamer

**I own nothing but my ideas**


	2. How to rock a new girl

**My First Fanfic, enjoy. I know its like others but this was before I read any of them I swear. Peace peoples**

Xander's POV

It was new day and Gravity 5 had just finished out new song, I was so psyched to sing it at our gig later that week. After the first few months of us being a band we and the perfs had really been neck to neck at each other's throats; if it was up to me we would just share the place but Kasey is Kasey and no way am I telling Kasey Simon to stop, just no. I had been tortured through another Monday before I go to lunch. I walked over to gravity's 5 table

"Sup' guys" I ask, but Nelson and Kevin are to immersed in a video game to answer

"Hmm" Kasey looked up from her phone "oh yeah hi Xander" Stevie is the one who really only acknowledged me

"Hey Xander, did you hear?"

"Hear what" I asked her

"Bout the new girl" with that Stevie had everyone's attention.

"What?" Kasey asked "how did I not know!" Stevie shrugged

"I don't know, I found this morning when I walked past the office a new girl was getting her schedule" Stevie took a bite out of her sandwich "she's probably starting tomorrow"

"Hey you guys wanna rehearse later?" Kevin asked the group, we all agreed

"After school?" Nelson asked us, once again we agreed

"Cool" I said. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

Nelsons POV

After class, I met Kevin, Xander, and Stevie at Kasey's locker. A note was tapped to it

'_Guys had to go somewhere quick meet you in the band room 3 Kasey'_ we shrugged and walked to the end of the school where our band room was located. Kevin and I walked in first I screamed and ran back out dragging Kevin out with me

"What?" Xander asked me. I started breathing heavily

"Chick…on…couch…." Kevin, Stevie and Xander looked at me

"You're afraid of a girl on a couch?" Stevie asks, while Xander started fixing his hair. Stevie looked at him with disgust.

"What." Xander said, "Mine as well look my best" We all rolled our eyes as we slowly pushed open the door to the band room.

Once more, I looked at the girl. Who was she?

**Oh cliffhanger, I guess. Anyway enjoy the first chapter more to come! R&R Read and Review**


	3. How to rock a mystery

Stevie's POV

I knew the girl on the couch but I could not remember where from, I knew it was from the office this morning but that was not all I just did not know where. Suddenly the girl on the couch stretched and opened her eyes

"AHHHHHH" She screamed

"AH" we echoed her. She sat up slowly not taking her eyes off us. She reached over to the coffee table and snatched a brush, slowly starting to brush her short blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned. She looked me up and down then put the brush back, standing up she grabbed a bulging garbage bag. She held up a finger and gave me a tiny smile

"One moment" her voice was light and carefree. She stepped backward and pulled a curtain in front of her. In a matter of seconds, she stepped out wearing a new outfit. "Bye bye" she said shrugging her shoulders and giving a wave of her fingers "thanks for letting me sleep on your couch" and with that, she took her backpack and left.

"What just happened?" I asked my band mates

"I don't know, but she is totally, hot!" Xander told me

"You don't know her," I told him

"But I want to" He said a faraway look in his eyes. Before I could respond with a snappy comment, Kasey walked in through the door

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" we all just gave a mumbled hello

"What's up?" she asked

" New girl..Couch..Bye bye…hot" Kevin somehow choked out

"What" Kasey asked "hold on a new girl was on our couch Xander thought she was hot and she gave a wave of her fingers and left, and I missed it?" I looked at her how she got that I have no idea

"Yep" Nelson said

"Well then" Kasey said, "I like this one" I shook my head

"Let's rehearse" everyone shrugged but I knew Kasey would find out who she was. Cause she is Kasey Simon,

Kasey's POV

I grabbed Stevie after practice

"Stevie you're the one who saw her the most, do you know her name" I'm sure I sounded desperate but I couldn't forget what happened earlier today before practice

-Flashback-

I walked into the perfs bathroom Molly wanted to talk to me

_(Molly's in italics_ and **Kasey's in bold)**

_Hey, how's my favorite loser?_

**What do you want Molly?**

_Just wanted to tell you something important_

**You know what I really don't care**

_Oh but I'm telling you anyways_

**Fine I'm not listening though**

_Remember a little girl_

_My height, but not me_

I had frozen there. Only I knew that Molly had a twin sister fraternal twins but still it was such a long time ago since I saw Taylor.

**Yeah what about her**

_Got kicked out of another private School _

**So?**

_So she's coming home for a week or so till Daddy finds a new one_

Taylors going to be back? I knew Molly and that she might just be doing this to hurt me, but my hopes still soared

-End of flashback-

"Not sure it was like Terri or something," Stevie told me, my heart fell. Of course it wasn't her Stevie would have known she was friends with her to at a point.

"Thanks Stevie see you tomorrow," I said

"Ok" with that Stevie left

Molly's POV

"Daddy I'm home" I called out opening the door to my awesome mansion. I had been at the mall gone there right after school today to get some new clothes, who could not get enough right. Like so perf, anyway right as I walked in I heard a door close – uh slam behind me I turned my arms full of bags. There she was that insolent little worthless child. I glared she glared back

"Molly" she said as if it were poison to even say my name

"Taylor" I responded with just as much hatred. "Home so soon?" I looked her up and down and smirked a ratty old T-shirt that had _'The Beatle's'_ written on it and jeans that were ripped at the knees. "Looking a little bland, sis" I said with extra sarcasm on the word sis. Sure, we were twins but we were nothing alike. Taylor pushed past me on her way up the stairs, her journal peeking out of her backpack. What did she write in there and where was she before she came home?

I followed her up to her room staying behind her ever so slightly, she pulled out her laptop and started watching a video, and I could hear the music coming out it was the horrid band Gravity 5, my own sister was watching them preform. Taylor smiled as she typed something on her keys and put away her laptop. I saw her slip away into her bathroom. I ran forward making a dash for her laptop crap password blocked. I closed it and made a mad dash for her notebook. I skimmed a few pages man this was good. It had her wishes, hopes, dreams, failures, fears. I was about to whip out my phone and snap a pic before I heard a door unlock. I threw the notebook back on the bed and ran out the door. I would get that notebook, but I needed a plan.


	4. How to rock first meetings

Xander's POV

The next day I looked all over the building for the girl, but she wasn't there. I started to head towards English when I heard a voice. I walked towards the music room, sure enough the new girl stood at the mic, I guess at one point she was working because her textbooks were open on the ground near the equipment. But now her voice flowed through me

_Back beat, the word was on the street  
that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding,_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

I recognized the song. It was Wonder wall by The Oasis a great band. Suddenly she stopped frowning she took out her cell phone and answered

"Hello?" she asked her voice sounding more burdened then yesterday in the band room

"God really? Ugh tell him I'm in the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute thanks" She hung up the phone, glancing at the clock I saw I was late for class. I backed away from the music room. I saw her run out her bag filled with books. I got to class right as the late bell rang. I slipped quietly into my seat and opened my notebook.

A commotion at the door made me look up, there she stood heaving

"Bathroom huh" our English teacher said to her

"Look I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Save it, it's your first day so I'll let you off with a warning." He turned toward us "Class meet our new student, Taylor Garfunkel" Taylor turned white and so did I. _Garfunkel_ like _Molly Garfunkel_?

"Taylor you can sit next to Xander in the back, raise your hand Xander" He commanded me so I did. Taylor looked over at me and paled even more. She worked her way back and sat down, before I could even say hi she had a big spiral notebook out that was bursting at the seams and had papers sticking out. She sat with her knees resting on the desk and wrote furiously in it. I leaned over and whispered to her

"hey, I'm Xander" She looked up gulping

"Uh..Uh..class started" she stuttered out pointing with her pen towards the board. Ouch rejection I thought.

After class she ran out before I could say bye. I walked over to the band room before lunch started. The rest of Gravity 5 was already there

"ready to go?" Kasey asked I nodded together we headed out

Stevie's POV

Xander seems quiet not sure why, I'll get it out of him later. We all got our lunch and walked over to our table suddenly Xander and Nelson froze right in front of me

"XANDER!" I screamed I had almost dropped my lunch.

"it's her" Nelson and Xander said simultaneously. Kasey, Kevin and I walked around them and sure enough new girl sat at our table that was far away in the corner with her headphones on scribbling away in her notebook. Kasey squealed and rushed forward. She set down her tray and tapped the girl on the shoulder. Newbie looked up and smiled yanking out her ear buds I watched a strange even unfold.

Kevin's POV

She hugged Kasey, I watched as the new girl from the band room Xander's class and lunch get up and hug our lead singer like a long lost friend.

"Kasey" She said

"Taylor, it's so good to see you" Kasey told 'Taylor' "why are you here?" Taylor shrugged and smiled

"Got kicked out of another school" Kasey rolled her eyes and sat down next the Taylor chatting away.

Kasey's POV

I was so happy she was here. I waved for the rest of Gravity 5 to come sit down. I stood up standing next to my friends

"Taylor meet gravity 5 we know how to." I paused and my band mates smiled knowing what I was going to do

"hold it down" we all said doing our hand movements. Taylor smiled

"let me try this. She took a deep breath

You're Stevie Baskara, bass player and backup singer" she said pointing toward our tomboy

"Nelson Baxter: keyboard, Kevin Reed: Drums, Kasey Simon: lead singer, and Xander Robinson : guitar" she said . Looking at my band mates I saw they had dropped their mouths open.

"How'd you know?" Kevin asked skeptically

"texts, emails, videos, Skype's. Kasey and I kept touch and…." She paused. I looked at her

"And what T, what's going on" I asked the blonde, she bit her lip

"well I've seen all of your concerts and gigs to." She blurted "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kasey" I smiled and hugged her

"Doesn't matter" We all sat down but Xander

"something wrong" Nelson asked him

"Shouldn't you be sitting with the perfs?" Xander blurted out. Gravity 5 all looked from Xander to Taylor.

"what's he talking about?" Stevie asked

"well…

**Oh now thats a cliff hanger. read on!**


	5. How to rock a song

Taylor's POV

God why wasn't I sitting with them, _run Taylor_! My mind was saying. I opened my mouth

"well….Got to go!" I grabbed my Ipod, and bag and ran out of the lunchroom.

Nelson's POV

"What just happened" I asked

"Xander!" Kasey said

"Want me to get her" Stevie asked her friend

" We'll need to spilt up." Kasey told Stevie "We'll go Xander you stay" with that they were gone

"Xander, what was that about?" I asked him

"yeah" Kevin said.

" I don't know, I just don't trust her" he told us

I looked at Kevin as we left Xander behind, I knew he thought the same thing

Lier.

Taylors POV

I don't know why but I ended up back at the music room, I stepped inside remembering earlier today, I sat against the wall. I knew Xander had been watching me earlier and that's why I had faked the call. I stepped up to the mic once more, I took the memory of coming home yesterday in my Beatles shirt and having Molly asses me once more. I let the feeling pour out

_Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins  
Silently closing her bedroom door  
Leaving the note that she hoped would say more_

I heard the music room door open but I kept going

_She goes down the stairs to the kitchen clutching her handkerchief  
Quietly turning the backdoor key  
Stepping outside she is free._

I hear Stevie's voice

"She's is in here. People GET OUT! "I blocked it all out; I pretended that I heard instruments join in. I had the urge to open my eyes to watch them staring at me, but I didn't

_She (We gave her most of our lives)  
is leaving (Sacrificed most of our lives)  
home (We gave her everything money could buy)  
She's leaving home after living alone (bye bye)  
For so many years._

I imagined Kasey's voice backing me up but I still didn't open them,

_Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing gown  
Picks up the letter that's lying there  
Standing alone at the top of the stairs  
She breaks down and cries to her husband 'Daddy our baby's gone'  
Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly  
How could she do this to me._

I felt my voice give out at the last line as I thought of Molly

_She (We never thought of ourselves)  
is leaving (Never a thought for ourselves)  
home (We struggled hard all our lives to get by)  
She's leaving home after living alone  
For so many years._

I thought of my parents sending me away pushing out the anger in my words

_Friday morning at nine o'clock she is far away  
Waiting to keep the appointment she made  
Meeting a man from the motor trade._

I could only hear my voice now. No one else was playing in my mind; I breathed and sang the last part

_She (What did we do that was wrong)  
is having (We didn't know it was wrong)  
fun (Fun is the one thing that money can't buy)  
Something inside that was always denied  
For so many years.  
She's leaving home. Bye, bye_

That time I backed up me. I finished the song thinking of when I had said bye to the band. I fell to the floor in front of the mic crying. I had held in all of my pain for so long, I felt a pair of hands grab me but I still didn't open my eyes. I was half walked half-dragged until finally I was set on a couch. I heard people arguing but It was distant.

**In case you didn't know what the song was its Shes leaving home By the Beatles**


	6. How to rock the broken

Xander's POV

After they all left I went right to the music room. I heard her voice the Beatles song She's leaving home coming out. Kevin saw me and called everyone out. Even though Stevie didn't let me in, I saw them sit in there quietly watching her but Taylor was in her own world and didn't even open her eyes. At the end of the song I saw them stop, playing Taylor had been swaying and now she had tears streaming halfway through the song when I entered and pointed for them to be quiet.

At the end of the song I wanted to clap but she had fallen to the floor. Before anyone else did anything, I got her up and led her to the band room setting her down on the couch. I turned and there was a fuming Gravity 5

"XANDER!" Stevie shouted

"WHAT!" I shouted back

"YOU MADE HER STORM OUT OF LUNCH WHY!" Nelson challenged

" I…" I didn't know what to say " I don't trust her" I spit out

"And yet you just helped her!" Kasey accused

"So!" I asked

"never mind, is she okay" Kevin asked Stevie who had sat beside her

"She looks fine, just broken." Stevie looked sad for the girl. I looked at Taylor for real this time, looking past her gray eyes, and blonde hair. She did seem broken her tears seemed to have a path down her face as if it was worn into her. She seemed so alone, I reached out to brush away the stray hair that had fallen into her face when her eyes snapped open

"Oh god"

Kevin's PO

Xander had reached out toward her face and as if she knew, she woke up. However, her singing it was amazing I don't think Kasey could top her (don't tell he though) I mean the way he emotion was forced through the song I had to stop playing! I looked at the girl now

"What" I asked her sitting in a chair

"You…You saw" she asked I don't think we needed to ask what, Gravity 5 nodded. But Taylor was shaking her head.

"NO!" She said frightened

"What your good" Nelson said trying to calm her

" SHUT UP NELSON!" Taylor screamed then whispered " She could hear you" then she grabbed d Xander by the shirt

"You" Xander tried to step back

"Me what" He asked nervously

"You knew!" I looked at the girl

" We were trying to help" Kasey told her

" NO not then" She looked at Xander "he knows" and Xander did look guilty

"I saw…." he sighed and stopped

"Why" She asked, he shrugged. Taylor leaned back closing her eyes for a minute.

" Stevie can you hand me my bag?" Stevie nodded then went to fetch it, handing it to her Taylor rummaged inside pulling through more frantic every second.

"NO!" she cried out

Molly's POV

Ha that fool ran out of lunch so fast that she left her notebook behind on the bench. I'm surprised no one saw it. Now I just needed to break up Gravity 5 and I'm all set

"Grace we are in luck" I told my sidekick as I picked up my sister notebook

"why" the ditzy blonde said

"because we have this" I said waving the fraying pages

"notebook paper" she said confused

"oh never mind" I told her. I would get my vengeance. I tucked away the notebook and walked away calmly.

**Oh No! read on what will happen :)**


	7. How to rock the missing notebook

Stevie's POV

I was tryin got calm down a frantic Taylor while the rest of Gravity 5 ran around the school.

"Taylor, there looking for your notebook calm down" I told her for the up tenth time

"what if they can't. I don't want to lose that Stevie it has everything!" A flash of memory reminded me of something

"Taylor say that again" I told her

" It has everything" she whimpered out

"Where have I heard that before" I said pacing. I looked back and the girl looked hurt

"You don't remember Stevie, we were best friends" And I did remember then two little kids getting into mischief and making pacts to stay friends. The little girl carrying around a big notebook half full

'It has everything in here' she would say smiling, then the little blonde having to leave her friend behind when she got in too much trouble.

"You were the problem" I said remembering an old saying of ours

"and were the solution" A tired Taylor finished. "Stevie have the band go home, I'll find it tomorrow" She looked so pained saying that, so I was hesitant "GO!" she instead so I turned and left.

Kevin's POV

We had split up to find her notebook, was it really a big deal?

Nelsons POV

A notebook, what could be in it that was so important?

Kasey's POV

I knew she had the notebook since she was three what happens if someone read it. She had everything in there, stuff she wouldn't tell anyone

Molly's POV

I had the notebook and a plan time to go

Xander's POV

I sat down with my backpack, Taylor was just a messed up girl. But I was really falling for her and it stung how much I didn't trust her, a war within myself. I turned around for a minute as Molly sat up next to me as if she had been looking through my bag.

"Uh hi Molly" I said looking at her

"Sorry dropped my purse" she said holding up a little coin purse "Bye Xander" she said blowing a kiss goodbye, man that chick was weird. I threw my bag in my locker not wanting to take it home. I didn't have homework anyway, I walked home thinking about the girl behind Taylor, she was a mystery she was.

Molly's POV

Ha Xander didn't see it coming, Gravity 5 you are done and my little sister will be gone within a few weeks

**Sorry writers block right here R&R help me out!**


	8. How to rock the mall

**Sorry for the wait people ,I was stuck but I got a head full of ideas now**

**Kelkey: Idk read on, and thanks i wasn't sure if i should keep it up**

Taylors POV

I don't know what I asked everyone to stop looking for my notebook but I think it might be because I knew I had lost it forever, I walked home whistling Led Zeppelins song When the Levee breaks. I got in before I realized today I was supposed to go to the mall looking for a job. I did a U-turn at the door and headed into the street on my way to the mall.

I must have stayed in the street as I spaced out, but soon I heard the swerve of tires and I jumped out of the street. The driver screamed at me to get out of the road. I walked the rest of the way to the mall cautious of everything. I didn't need people screaming at me.

Kevin's POV

I was working at the mall out in the food court when a confused and lost looking Taylor walked in.

"Hey Taylor" I said. She turned around and screamed. "Man you scream a lot," I told her rubbing my ears

"Sorry" she said, "It's just not every day a giant pizza talks to you" I nodded admitting that she did have a point.

"So what brings you here?" I ask

"Looking for a job "she replied

"Well I could see if we have any spots open," I told her

"Uh no" I shrugged

"Good luck" I said before walking away to give out coupons

Xander's POV

I was playing in the mall again and got chased by the mall cop again. So naturally, I hid out in Danny Mangos behind the counter while Stevie lectured me

"Xander, you know it's wrong and if you want money get a job!" She said as she made another smoothie.

"I would, but I don't work" I told her simply, she sighed and went to go take some ones order.

"Hello?" A voice said near the counter, I peeked up to see a blonde standing there

"Hey Taylor" I said She did a little jump before looking down

"Oh hey Xander" she said flashing her brace tooth smile at me, funny on her braces look kinda cute… no! I thought No I was not going to fall for Taylor. "You work here" she asked .I shook my head no "Oh okay, working doesn't seem like you" I looked at her. But before I could say a word, Stevie came back

Stevie's POV

I came back to the counter with five orders there was Taylor chatting it up with Xander.

"Hey T" I said, "what's up" she looked at me

"Wanted a smoothie" I let out a small laugh

"Really?" I said sarcastically "What kind?" she shrugged

"Surprise me" I turned around to make her a smoothie when a shrill voice rang out through the mall. I seriously thought the floor was going to start shaking. I heard someone say earthquake. I looked over at Taylor she was as pale as a ghost….

**Sorry bout the bad chapter but i needed to fix my little rut. Itll get beter R&R tell me what you wanna see!**


	9. How to rock Smoothies

**Sorry for the long wait guys. And Iknow that this chapter is short but I haven't been able to write lately we jsut got a new puppy so now I have to watch 2 and my brother all day while my parents are at work. im writing at night when i can. Read on peoples**

Taylor's POV

I just wanted a smoothie no trouble, but that scream was so horrid. I turned slowly trying not to open my eyes, I gave a peek and there stood a blonde in an overly dressed outfit.

"Hi Grace," I said to her

"Taylor, what are you doing here!" she seemed less angry just curious

"Getting a smoothie? What are YOU doing here?"

"Looking for Molly," she said in a 'duh' voice "have you seen her" I shook my head no

"Ok" Grace said before leaving the store. I looked back at Stevie and gave a tiny smile

"Can I have that smoothie to go?" I asked, for some reason any encounter with the perfs scares me. Stevie nodded looking a little confused. I paid and ran out of the mall promising I would find a job and my notebook the next day.

Stevie's POV

After Taylor ran out, I turned on Xander raising an eyebrow

"Xander" I asked

"I didn't do anything!" He screamed, "Just talked I swear" I rolled her eyes

"Did you apologize about earlier?" I said already knowing his answer. He hung his head

"No" I smirked and swatted him on the head

"Get moving you've been here to long" he gave me a grateful smile and ran out from behind the counter

I shook my head, man something about Xander has changed lately he seems more timid and nervous. I just couldn't put my finger on it and I knew Xander the most.

Kasey's POV

After school, I went somewhere I never wanted to enter again. I walked into the Perfs bathroom knowing Molly would arrive. Sure enough she did

"what do you need Kasey" she asked

"Look Molly I know your up to something"

"Oh really" she said in mock surprise

"Yeah just stay away from Gravity 5"

"Okay but don't worry something tells me you won't be together much longer" with that Molly left the bathroom leaving me in horror and wonder.

**I personally like this ending. I was going to end it sooner but decided that would be mean. It wouldn't be short if i didnt feel bad about not ubdating recently. So hoepfully i get another chapter up soon R&R**


	10. How to rock Chem class

**SOrry for the long wait but don't kill me just yet becasue you will really want to know what happens and I have cake**

**Taylor: Really?**

**None for you Taylor because in this chapter you act really mean!**

**Taylor: But but but, you MADE me act mean**

**SHHH, we don't want to let them kow who I am and I didn't so HA! Well R&R guys**

**leafs dogs and blankets peace out and read!**

Taylor's POV

The next morning I woke up with a nice little smile on my face I mean sure my notebook was missing and I had zero jobs, but I just had a good feeling about the day. Pulling on jeans with the least amount of holes and a tank top I grabbed a jean jacket and ran downstairs.

"Mom I'm heading to school, be home late tonight"

"Okay sweetie" she called out. I grabbed an apple and my backpack before walking out of the house. I got there 25 minutes early, smiling to myself I thought of my days between schools, no matter where I was I always loved to come early. The peacefulness and calmness of the hallways seemed to have a feeling that people were still there and I always could hear at the back of my mind the screams and clattering of kids in the corridors. I opened up my locker and a note flittered to the ground. I picked it up

_Hey Sis,_

_It's me Molly, tots perf right. Anyway just wanted to tell you to stay away from Gravity 5. _

_That is unless you want to hurt them, that's a threat and an order. The little band will go down unless you back off and stay away._

_Bye, Molly_

I crumpled the note and threw it to the trashcan in a wide arch. But I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what I was going to do. Closing my locker door with a slam I ran to go and study for my Chem test I had today.

Nelsons POV

Kevin and I got to Calculus right as the bell rung. We smiled at Taylor and walked over

"Hey Taylor" I said waving. She looked up at us. I stepped back her expression made her look like a deer caught in headlights. She got up and slid her book off the table. Then with that, she walked to the other side of the room and sat in an empty desk. I was about to follow her when the teacher came in and told us all to take our seats. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. Kevin passed me a note

(**Kevin**, _Nelson_)

**What's up with her?**

_Is it because we never found her notebook?_

**No, she was the one who told us to stop.**

_True, _

**You think she's pissed at Xander.**

_Why wouldn't she be talking to us?_

**Maybe she turned into a perf.**

_With those jeans uh no_

**?**

_They have like a hundred holes in them._

Kevin rolled his eyes and mouthed 'okay Kasey' at me before going back to his notes.

Molly's POV

Ha, the two losers from Gravity 5 were clueless at what was going on. I rolled my eyes and continued filing my nails, sitting in the back of Calculus, I flipped my hair. Now I just had to get them all to turn against each other. Kevin and Nelson will always be on the same team and that could be a problem. But Kasey will be the easiest to be kicked out; as long as I could get Stevie and Xander, and Kevin and Nelson against each other then I will be definite to be the ultimate band in the school. It will show anyone that you can't be a band unless your prefect.

**Okay I bet there are some spelling errors but IDC anyway I have no ideas if you guyses even read these but if so . IM EPIC! and only 13 so please encourage me :)?**

**well snores yawns and all that werid stuff I say night night**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Don't be mad that I haven't updated yet people but I had a little thing ot say not to big you don't even have to read this.**

**I have an account on and if you like my work here go check it out over there Wrterchica22 loves to write and its the same account I have my fav sotry up right now and hope to upload more later. PLEASE!**


End file.
